2005–06 Pittsburgh Penguins season
The Pittsburgh Penguins season was the team's 38th season in the National Hockey League. It was the rookie season for first-overall draft pick Sidney Crosby. Offseason Regular season Sidney Crosby Sidney Crosby was selected first overall in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft by the Pittsburgh Penguins on July 30, 2005. Due to the labour stoppage in the previous season, the 2005 draft was conducted via a weighted lottery based on each team's playoff appearances and draft lottery victories in the last four years. This lottery system led to the draft being popularly referred to as the Sidney Crosby Lottery or the Sidney Crosby Sweepstakes. On December 16, 2005, Michel Therrien named Crosby as an alternate captain for the Penguins. The move drew criticism from some hockey pundits, including Don Cherry, who claimed that Crosby had done nothing to earn the position. Crosby finished his rookie season with the franchise record in assists (63) and points (102) for a rookie, both of which had been previously held by Mario Lemieux. Crosby is the youngest player in the history of the NHL to score 100 points in a single season, and only the seventh rookie ever to hit the benchmark. Overall, Crosby finished sixth in the NHL scoring race and seventh in the NHL in assists. Among Canadian NHL players, he trailed only Joe Thornton and Dany Heatley. While both Crosby and Alexander Ovechkin of the Washington Capitals had solid rookie campaigns, Crosby finished second behind Ovechkin for the Calder Memorial Trophy. Through his first season, Crosby was accused by opposing players and coaches of taking dives and complaining to officials, which has been attributed to his youth. During his rookie campaign, he led both his team and all NHL rookies in penalty minutes, and this magnified his reputation for complaining to NHL officials. Hockey analyst Kelly Hrudey compared Crosby to Gretzky, who had a similar reputation as a "whiner" in his youth, and suggested that as Crosby matured, he would mellow out and his reputation would fade. Mario Lemieux After the lockout concluded, Lemieux returned to the ice for the 2005–2006 season. Hopes for the Penguins were high due to the salary cap and revenue sharing, which enabled the team to compete in the market for several star players. Another reason for optimism was the Penguins winning the lottery for the first draft pick, enabling them to select Sidney Crosby. Lemieux opened up his home to Crosby to help the rookie settle in Pittsburgh and Lemieux also served as Crosby's mentor. On January 24, 2006, Mario Lemieux announced his second and permanent retirement from professional hockey at the age of 40. This followed a half-season in which he struggled not only with the increased speed of the "new NHL" but also with yet another threatening physical ailment, a heart condition called atrial fibrillation that caused him to experience irregular heartbeats. Although he had put up points at a pace that most NHL forwards would be perfectly content with (22 points in 26 games) in his last season, Lemieux still remarked that "I can no longer play at a level I was accustomed to in the past". Season standings Game log Playoffs The Penguins did not qualify for the playoffs. Player stats Forwards Note: GP= Games played; G= Goals; A= Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes Defencemen Note: GP= Games played; G= Goals; A= Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalties in minutes Goaltending Note: GP= Games played; W= Wins; L= Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals Against Average Awards and records * October 2005 – Sidney Crosby, NHL Rookie of the Month. * Sidney Crosby, NHL All-Rookie Team. Milestones * Sidney Crosby played his first professional NHL game on October 5, 2005, against the New Jersey Devils, and registered an assist on the team's first goal of the season, scored by Mark Recchi in a 5–1 loss. * November 11, 2005 – Sidney Crosby beat Jose Theodore of the Montreal Canadiens to win his first career shootout. * November 11, 2005- Mario Lemieux scores his seventh goal of the season, and the last of his career. * November 22, 2005 – Sidney Crosby and Alexander Ovechkin face each other for the first time. * March 12, 2006 – Marc-Andre Fleury gets a shutout by stopping 22 shots against the Philadelphia Flyers. * March 29, 2006 – John LeClair scores the 400th goal of his career. * January 24, 2006 – Mario Lemieux announces his retirement. * April 13, 2006 – Sidney Crosby scores four points in one game, including his 90th point of the season. * April 17, 2006 – Sidney Crosby becomes the youngest player to score 100 points in one season. Roster Draft picks NHL draft References * Player stats on Hockey Database * Penguins game log on Database Hockey Category:Pittsburgh Penguins seasons Pittsburgh Penguins seasons Pittsburgh Penguins seasons